Anthony Stephen Howlett (Earth-616)
Anthony Stephen Howlett, also known as "Tony" by some is the son of Larak Stra'nge "Strange" - the parallel dimensional sister of Stephen Strange the Sorcerer Supreme - and Daken "Howlett" Akihiro. Without the knowledge of pregnancy, Daken left Larak before the young boy was born. Knowing that Daken was evil, at the age of one, she gives her son under the protection of Logan and informed her "brother," where he grew up and learn from them and their ways. When not being a hero, Anthony spends time being an international representative reporter for Daily Bugle. History Unlike Logan, Anthony ages normally, but it was noticeable that bone masses were forming on his forearm at the age of five. During the examination of his skeleton when he was eleven by Doctor Hank McCoy, the claws have developed cleanly in the sheath of his forearm, Logan decide to keep the mutation a secret from the government to prevent interests to turn the boy to the killing machine. But his protection did not stop the Weapon Program. Kidnapped at the age of twenty-three, Anthony's bones were fused with adamantium and the claws were also soaked in refined vibranium-iron alloy to further reinforce the metal. The process was a failure when they discovered that unlike his grandfather, Anthony don't have enough bioeletricity though his muscles to help him move the heavy and dense skeleton. Before they could terminate the subject, he was saved by a team up of the X-Men and the Avengers. Finding the way to help him survive was a challenge until Tony Stark promises to give him a compact Arc Reactor to fuel his need for energy. After multiple tries, they were able to cut a hole though the adamantium in his chest and insert the reactor. With it in place, Anthony's biological system boosted a hundredfold and with that, his healing factor kicked in and allow him to prevent aging. Along with the reactor, Tony gifted him, despite Logan's violent protest, an armor that is compatible only to his reactor's energy signature, which is unique due to mystic enhancement Dr. Strange applied to it. After the incident, Steve Rogers claimed that due to the secret Logan kept about the boy, the caretaker role is turned over to Dr. Strange. In the following ten years, the boy - excused from further education due to humanity's hatred for mutants - spend his time studying the mystic arts along with his "uncle" and occasionally meets the Ancient One. Logan visits him weekly for the help of controlling his claws. At the age of thirty-three, a year after being requested to be an Avenger, he left for seven years to study with the Ancient One. "Armored Guardian of Vishanti" At thirty-two, he was requested to be an official Avenger, which he denied, as he wish to be a solitary hero. Donning an armor, which he specifically colored to match his uncle's mystical attire, he names himself Overcharge. Then he finally agreed when Spider-Man requested of him to become a part of a team at the age of forty-one and changed his name to "Armored Guardian of Vishanti" or simply "Guardian" by fellow Avengers. Appearance Anthony's facial features closely resemble his uncle Dr. Strange, with the exception of black hair that resembles Quicksilver's. His stature is muscular like that of his grandfather, Logan, but a few inches taller. Behavior Though Anthony is a student of prominent science and technology, he shows sign of mystical understanding, as his science teachers often complain that he knows every concept taught and answers question correctly, he often rebels against some theory and ideas, especially ones that have influence over reality. He often considered that other than his relatives, Spider-Man is his favorite hero, though he also adores Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, and many other heroes. Powers Like Logan and his son Daken, Anthony has heighten senses and extremely fast reflexes, and three retractable bone claws that come out between his knuckles like Logan. His healing factor, with the aid of the Arc Reactor, is faster than the two combined, often healing a full body burn in seconds and recover from carbonadium bone-deep wounds in minutes. With Dr. Strange, he has mystic powers to summon entities to his aid. His bones are covered by adamantium and the claws have additional vibranium-iron alloy mix. Armor Anthony's helmetless armor, very much like Iron Man's suit, is titanium plated with adamantium layering on plates strong enough to survive reentry. The Arc Reactor on his chest powers the hand and feet repulsors and the powerful Unibeam. The knuckle plates have three small rises to allow the claw to be extended. Unlike Stark's armor, Anthony have no artificial intelligence embedded within and systems are activated by manual triggers, though inboard microprocessors assist with the controls of the suit. Quotes *'Setting: Daliy Bugle Office Area' J Jonah Jameson: Howlett! Where is Parker?! Anthony S. Howlett: I do not know where such an enthusiastic teenager went. JJJ: Don't get smart with me! Spider-Man could be out there and, you know, rob a bank! Think, Howlett! 'Spider-Man Allies With Green Goblin On Brooklyn Bank Robbery!' That is all I need so people know that I was telling them the truth this whole time about that menace! Then they will -" ASH: Hold that thought, Mister Jameson. That context remind me to interview with the Crimson Dynamo in Russia. Farewell until next time we meet, Sir. Category:Good Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Sorcery Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Claws Category:Articles by Anakin Skyobiliviator Category:Reporters Category:Earth-616 Category:Healing Factor Category:Single Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Senses Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Super Reflexes Category:Multilingual Category:Living Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Fangs Category:Avengers members Category:Secret Identity Category:Canadian Category:Pseudo-Original Characters